A need exists for a surfboard that provides enhanced stability over existing surfboards, and that provides fast turning ability for executing tricks.
A need also exists for a surfboard that facilitates travel in a straight line without veering.
A further need exists for a surfboard having removable fins, enabling variable fin configurations to be used to match water conditions or a selected style of surfing.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.